Alpha Series
by Elysium1996
Summary: Alan to Don: 'Donny, what's the worst that can happen? I'll tell you. The relationship fails, right? So then what? Then you're back where you are right now. But the only difference is, instead of being afraid, you took a chance.'
1. M is for Mustard

Notes: Special thanks to my beta's sororcula and LemonPopTart  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs and if I did well it would be a totally different show...

Please note this is not a new fic. It has been posted under another thread but since it has become 5 parts so far I am combining them to one story.

Chapter 4 is new, and anything from chapter 6 on will be new. thanks!

* * *

I spend another Friday evening doing laundry. I could go to my brother's and use his machine, but then I'd have to explain to my father why I'm doing laundry on a Friday night. So I schlep my stuff to the laundromat around the corner. It's a relatively 'okay' place. Clean and quiet. Not that quiet is good... because when it gets too quiet, my head becomes a bad neighborhood. But the place has a couple of TVs, and they always have a ballgame on. So I usually just sit back and watch the game. Usually it isn't too bad to have to hang out there. 

But tonight is different. There's a young couple giggling and kissing each other as they do their laundry. Their affection for each other makes me think of my first date with Terry back at Quantico. I find myself missing her and wishing she was still here. I miss her friendship above all else. I watch the young couple and try to ignore them. I start to load my clothes into a machine, when I notice a woman on the other side doing the same. We both hear the couple start to giggle about their pet names for each other. The woman's eyes flick towards the couple.

The woman notices me watching her watch the couple. Her eyes flick back to them and she rolls her eyes. She shakes her head, smiling. I find myself reciprocating her smile. She nods to me once and walks away. I watch her sit down. She takes out her MP3 player and a book and appears to become lost in her own thoughts. She looks up and sees me watching her. She subtly points her finger at the couple, now leaving, and we share one last smile at their over-the-top behavior. I take a chair a few away from her and settle back to watch the game and eat the sandwich I made.

2 weeks later.

Again, it's another wonderful Friday evening and I am going to the laundromat. I sigh and think, even my father has a date tonight; this is pretty sad. But I banish the thought and step into the place. The usual Friday night crew is in attendance, minus the annoying couple. I start to sort my laundry, and come across my Dodgers jersey that Charlie gave me for my birthday. I wore it last weekend when my dad had a barbeque. Colby, David, and Megan had been invited, and we had a good time. Larry and Amita were also in attendance. Unfortunately, there is a large mustard stain on the shirt, from an experiment that Larry and Charlie decided to show everyone. I also remember that I wasn't the only one who got mustard on them; Megan had also become a target. I thought she was going to kill Larry and Charlie, but she laughed it off for the accident it was. I sigh as I stare at the stain, and remember that mustard is really hard to get out. I love this shirt. Now it's ruined. I feel someone's gaze on me. I look up and find myself staring at a pair of eyes. They are attached to the woman who was here the last time I did laundry. She's folding a floral bikini. Her eyes hold a question as she says, "Hello. You look like you have a problem."

I nod, and say, "Yeah, mustard." I hold up the shirt for her to see.

She replies, "Ah, standard yellow or spicy brown, it doesn't matter, it all means trouble. Here, try this." She hands me a toothbrush and a small container. "Take a small amount of the detergent and gently scrub at the stain. It should come out."

"Hey, thanks."

She smiles and says, "No problem."

I watch her walk away and sit down. Like last time, she pulls out her MP3 player and a book, and relaxes. I go sit down, too, and stare at the TV, but I find myself watching her out of the corner of my eye. She's taller then most women, about an inch or so shorter than me, with a trim, muscular build. Her hair is dark and pulled up loosely at the top of her head. Dark curls threaten to spill out from their binding. She is wearing low cut dark jeans, flip flops, and a red tank top. She has a small tattoo on her left shoulder. I notice that every time she smiles, it reaches her dark eyes. I find myself thinking that she has a nice figure, and wonder what it looks like in the bikini she was folding. I shake my head at my thoughts, but I can't help still wondering.

An hour or so passes and I go and take my stuff out of the washer and check the shirt. To my relief the stain has come out, and I can wear my favorite jersey again. The woman is at the folding table, packing her stuff up. I pass her as I put my stuff in the dryer. I thank her for her stain remover and ask her what it was. She smiles and says, "No problem, Agent, but sorry, I can't tell you--family secret." Stunned, I look at her and wonder how she knows I'm an agent. She puts her basket of towels on her hip and starts to laugh at my expression. It's a pleasant laugh, full of mirth. She points to my tee shirt and says, "The back of your shirt." She bids me good night and leaves.

I watch her leave as I realize that I am wearing an FBI tee shirt and I have my badge and cell phone still clipped to my belt. I groan at my own forgetfulness and consider it's due to the fact that as usual, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while.

2 more weeks have passed.

I'm packing my stuff up to do laundry. Actually, truth be told, I'm scrounging around to find stuff to wash. After the conversation with my dad the other night about relationships, I found myself thinking about the woman from the laundromat. I don't know her name or if she's single, but I figured, hey, I could go and at least strike up a conversation and go from there. I think about what my father said that night...

"Donny, what's the worst that can happen? I'll tell you. The relationship fails, right? So then what? Then you're back where you are right now. But the only difference is, instead of being afraid, you took a chance."

Dad is right. What's the worst that could happen? She could tell me she has a boyfriend and that she's madly in love with him, or maybe that she doesn't go out with FBI agents, but I won't know till I at least formally introduce myself and talk to her.

I arrive at the laundromat and start to do my wash. It is 7:45 PM, and she isn't here. I go and sit down. A little over an hour has passed and she still has not come. I sigh and think what an idiot I am, trying to meet a woman in a laundromat. I get up and go take my laundry out of the washer and start to put it in the dryer. I feel someone walk past me and hear a voice say, "Hello." I turn around; it's 'Stain Fighter Woman'. I give a smile, and say, "Hey."

I go and sit down and wait for my things to dry. I begin to think this is not the best idea. I watch her put her stuff into a machine and walk over to the chairs. She looks at the chairs that are available. I watch her decide on where to sit. There is a moment of indecision on her face, but she decides to take a seat one away from me.

She starts to pull out her book and a Ziploc baggie of strawberries. She sees me watching her. She offers the baggie to me and says, "Would you like one?"

I take one and thank her. She nods a welcome. We sit in silence for a while. I figure, well, it's now or never.

I extend my hand to her and say, "Hi. I'm Don Eppes. Thanks for the help last time."

Her dark eyes regard me for a moment. She replies, "You're welcome. I'm Verity Ferrera."

"Please to meet you. That's an interesting name."

She grins. "Yeah, well, my parents were hippies. It's Latin for 'truth.'"

"My parents were too. They brought me to a few sit-ins when I was a toddler."

"Really? They never took me but they did take my older brother."

There is a pause in the conversation, and I decide to take the plunge. "You know I'm an FBI agent, but what do you do?"

She smiles back and says, "I'm a forensic tech. I work for the LAPD."

She is about to say something else, when the annoying couple from before comes in to do their laundry. Verity spies them at the same I do. She says, "I see the lovebirds are back."

I roll my eyes and reply, "Wonderful."

She smiles and says, "They're a bit over the top. But I guess when you're in love, you don't care."

I return her smile and say, "You may be right."

We spend the next hour or so talking about our respective jobs, and find we have at many things in common especially--a younger brother.

She gets up out of the chair and says, "Well, I gotta run. My towels should be dry now and I'm meeting my best friend for a midnight showing of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'. It was really nice talking to you."

"Yeah same here," I reply. "See you in 2 weeks?" I ask her, trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

She gives me a small smile and says gently, "Oh, no. I actually finally had time to get a washer and dryer for my apartment. They're going to be delivering it next week."

"Oh, ok." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

She says, "Well, take care."

I watch her go and I feel a little frustrated but no worse for the wear. I decide I should grab my stuff and head on home. I start to grab my stuff out of the dryer to load into the basket, when I spy a business card.

I pick it up and read the back. It reads, "If you'd like to talk sometime, or need more stain fighting help, call me. Verity."

I smile to myself as I tuck the card into my wallet. Dad was right--nothing ventured, nothing gained--but I don't think I will tell him that.


	2. F is for First Phone Call

It's 5:30 P.M. on a Friday. My eyes glance at the business card that I have tacked up on the wall at my desk. It has been over two weeks since the laundromat.

I wonder if I waited to long to call?

Probably.

Did I once again let a possibility go?

As usual, yes I did.

I grab the card off the wall and put in the drawer where it can no longer taunt me, and go back to my mountain of paperwork.

I glance at my watch again. It is now 6:30 P.M. and I can't stop thinking of her

Scowling, I take the card out of the drawer, and stare at it.

"Fine." I think. I will just call her, and get it over with. I take a deep breath, and decide if I don't call her now, I'll never do it. I pick up the phone and begin to dial, only to quickly hang it up again. I muttered to no one in particular, "Damn, what the hell's wrong with me?"

Megan walks by my desk. She raises an eyebrow. "Don you okay here? You keeping picking up your phone and hanging it up."

"Yeah, fine Megan."

She gives me the 'right, I believe you look', and says, "Okay than, I'm going now. Have a good night, and don't stay too late, or I'll call your dad."

I roll my eyes and ask, "You have a date with Larry?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have a good time."

A little smile forms over her lips and she says, "I always do."

I look around the office, and see one or two other people at their desk working. I decide to try one more time. I pick up the phone and dial. It starts to ring as I start to pray, "Please go to voice mail. Please go to voice mail."

It has rung five times, and I'm think I am home free to voice mail, when I hear a breathless voice pick up.

"Hello? Wait can you hold on a second," a female voice says.

I hear the phone being put down and some other background noises. The voice returns and says, "Thanks for holding."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled.

"Okay, hello again. Uh, who's calling?" she asks.

"Is this, uh, Verity?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Don Eppes. You know, the guy from the laundromat."

"Of course. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks. You?"

"Oh I've been well. So what can I do for you? Do you need more stain fighting help?"

Smiling I reply, "No, but thanks. I was calling, 'cause I was hoping you would be free for dinner, you know, sometime in the near future."

She laughs lightly at what I said; "Yeah, I think I can pencil you in for 'sometime in the future'."

"Okay, good. Uh, sorry it took me so long to call you, but you know how it is."

"No problem. I'm just glad you called."

"Yeah, me too."

There is a small period of awkward silence.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like old westerns, starring John Wayne?"

I answer her that I do indeed like old westerns, especially with John Wayne.

"Well, I hope this won't be too short of notice, but my friend and I were going to go a showing of two John Wayne films at 'The Strand' on 34th tonight, but she got called into work, and I still have the tickets so uh... do you think you'd like to push the 'future' up, and go see them with me tonight?"

I grin, and think this is going better than I'd thought. "Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun. What time does it start?"

"Hmm? Let's see." I hear rummaging in the background. "The tickets say 7:30 P.M. Is that too short of a notice?"

"No, not at all. I was just about to leave work anyway."

"Alright, I'll meet you there? They have really great hot dogs, and old fashioned popcorn."

"Yeah? Sounds like a good dinner to me."

"Great then. I'll wait for you out in front of the theater. Hey, do you even remember what I look like?"

I find myself grinning. Of course I remember what she looks like. I've had way too many dreams of her untying the back of that floral bikini, and asking if I can put some sun block on her back.

Shaking myself into the present, I decide to tease her. "Yeah sure I do. You're about 5'1''. With short spiky blonde hair. Oh yeah and you have an earring in your nose."

She laughs. I decide I really like it when she laughs. I ask her with a hint of humor in my voice, "So do you remember what I look like?"

She lets out another small laugh and says almost coyly, "Oh I most certainly do, Agent Eppes. How could I forget? See you in a hour."

She hangs up the phone, and I decide that was a good start to a first date.

Then I think, oh God, a first date. 


	3. J is for John Wayne

As I head down to my car, I think, 'I can't go to the movies in my suit. Do I have time to run home and change?'

I check my watch. It's 6:55 P.M.

No time to run home.

I remember that I have a pair of jeans, and a black tee shirt in my trunk. I run back to the building to change.

I arrive at the theatre, and try to find parking. The closest I can find is three blocks away, but I take it.

I head down towards 'The Strand', and try to calm my nerves.

I think, 'Hey, what's my problem? I've been lots of first dates.' And then, I hear my dad's voice in my head, saying, "Well, that's the problem. Lots of first dates, and no seconds."

I arrive at the theatre, and begin to look for her. I spot her in front of a movie poster of 'Shanghai Express', starring Marlene Dietrich. She has her hands clasped behind her back, as she examines the poster. She is wearing dark jeans, and a long, red, sleeveless shirt. She has a black belt around her waist, with a large buckle, and black shawl in her hands. Her dark hair is pulled back in a barrette. A couple of loose curls dangle in the front.

She turns and sees me. Her smile reaches her dark eyes, and I feel all nervousness fade away. She walks over to me and says, "Hi Don."  
I find myself smiling back at her.

"Hey Verity. Thanks for inviting me."

Her smile becomes wider. She says, "Thanks for coming. Shall we?" She motions to the doors of the theater. I hold the door open for her, and she says, "Oh a gentleman. Well, thank you."

She hands the guy at the ticket box our tickets. We walk towards the concession stand, and I ask her what she would like.

She smiles and says, "On no. My treat. I'm the one that asked you."

I decide not to argue with her, and tell her that a hot dog and soda would be fine.

With a little glint in her eye, she hands me my hot dog and says, "So, mustard, or no mustard?"

I laugh, and tell her mustard and ketchup. She grins back, "Oh you live dangerously."

We settle into the theatre, and the first movie comes on. It is 'The Searchers'. She turns to me and says, "This is my favorite John Wayne movie."

We both settle back in our seats and watch the film. I sneak a couple of peaks at her face, as she watches the movie. She catches me looking at her, and says, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am." I relax, and enjoy the movie.

The first movie is over, and there is a 15-minute intermission. We both get up to stretch our legs, walking into the lobby.

"Do you and your friend Andi go to old movies a lot?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. The older movies are just amazing; more then the new. And besides, 'The Strand' does a different theme every month. Don, would you like to share some popcorn?"

I tell her that would be great. She nods her head, and gets in line for the popcorn. A few minutes later, the lights flash off and on to alert us on the beginning of the other movie.

We settle back in our seats, along with five dozen other patrons, just as the second movie's credits flash on the screen. It is 'The Alamo'.

I reach for a few kernels of popcorn, and my hand brushes hers at the same time. I see a little smile form on her lips. I think 'What a classic date moment.'

After the second movie, we start to head out of the theatre. I decide I really don't want this date to end yet. I ask her if she'd like to maybe go get some coffee at a diner that is about a block away.

"Sure. That would be great."

We walk down to the diner, and I tell her, "This is my treat since I invited you."

She laughs and said, "So that's how you roll."

"Indeed. That's how I roll." I smirked back.

It is a small diner that has a few customers. It is quiet, and low key. We order pie and coffee.

I watch her add 3 sweeteners to her coffee, and I exclaim, "Wow you like your coffee sweet."

She gives me a little coy smile, and says, "I like things sweet."

I grin back at her comment, and I say, "Oh really? I'll keep that in mind."

"Did you enjoy the movies?", Verity asks.

"Most definitely, yes," I tell her.

We spend the next half hour talking about the movies. I find myself relaxed in her presence, as we talk about ourselves a bit. I ask her how she ended up in the field of forensics. She says, "Sherlock Holmes." She laughs at my puzzled look, and says, "I've been an avid reader my whole life, and mysteries have always been, well, my favorite. I guess I wanted to be a modern day Sherlock Holmes."

She asks "Why did you join the bureau?"

For some reason I find myself talking more than my usual. I tell her about baseball, and how I knew I would only be a mediocre baseball player, and how that prompted me to signed up for the FBI entrance exam.

As I walk Verity to her car, I decide to see if she would like to go out again. "Do you want to have dinner next Saturday?"

She turns, and says, "Is this the future dinner that you called me about earlier?"

Chuckling, I say, "Yes, I believe it is."

"Well, then definitely." Her head tilts to the side as she says, "I had a really great time. I'm really glad that you called."

I agree with her, and tell her the same. We get to her car, and I debate if I should kiss her goodbye. She looks at me as if knowing what I'm thinking. She gives me a grin and opens her car door. Before pulling away, she rolls down her window and says, "Next date, if you want, you can kiss me goodbye."

She drives away and I smile, deciding I will definitely, next time, kiss her. 


	4. K is for Kiss

Please note this is new as of 4/3/07

* * *

We are pressed up against her door. My face inches from hers, as I run my thumb over hers lips. Her hands were on either side of my cheeks. Her eyes are lowered as she peers at me through her long lashes. I watched her for a moment, as she ran her tongue over her lips ever so slightly wetting her lips ever so. I tilted her head back as I leaned in, and kissed her softly on her lips. She tastes faintly like the dinner mint from the restaurant that we had just eaten at. I felt her lips form a small smile, before pulling me in for a deeper kiss.

Our tongues lightly touch, as our kiss deepens. Every time we have kissed over the last couple of months I feel like time has stopped. I don't want this moment to end. I wanted to be caught forever, right here.

I reluctantly pulled back, ending the kiss, but I kept my hands threaded through her hair, as her hands stayed firmly pressed against my face.

She looked me in the eye. A small grin played on her lips. Her voice was low and breathy as she said, "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome Verity," I replied.

"Unfortunately, I have to call it evening." Her lips made a small frown for a second, before it changed back to her easy smile, "But, I'm thinking dinner here Saturday. I'm cooking."

"Yeah? Sounds great." I felt my face split into a wide grin, "I'll look forward to it. Well, good night then." I tucked a tendril of her dark hair behind her ear before kissing her on the cheek goodbye.

"Goodnight," she smiled. I watched as she unlocks her door. She looked back at me. "See you Saturday?"

"Definitely." I smiled before giving her a small wave goodbye and start to retreat to my car when she called out, "Hey, Don wait."

"Everything okay?" I asked, as I stepped back towards her on the steps.

"It will be." She said with a coy smile, before pulling me to her for another kiss. Her body pressed firmly against mine as she kissed me passionately, taking my breath away. With one last nuzzle to my nose, and kiss on my lips, she said, "That's to make sure you come back on Saturday."

I felt myself grin, as I pulled her in for one last ardent kiss, before trailing my lips down her neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure. I whispered in her ear, "That's to make sure you let me in on Saturday."


	5. D is for Dance Card

Notes: YAY! Finally beta'd Special thanks to my beta's s LemonPopTart. (4/12/07)

* * *

"Tell me again, why I agreed to wearing this?" Don asked as he pointed to the black cape and mask.

Alan looked up from the paper. He tried to suppress a smile when he answered his son. "I believe the lovely young woman you've been seeing said it was for charity."

"If I had known that this is the costume she would have picked, maybe I would have reconsidered and picked my own."

Charlie came down the stairs and said, "It could have been worse. She could have picked 'Robin Hood' as your costume, and then you would have to wear tights. Hey, why did you let her pick your costume any way?"

Don grunted, "Didn't have time. She told me she would pick me 'something masculine' up." He mumbled to himself, "That she get something to set the ladies hearts a fire." He turned to Charlie and said, " I thought she was gonna make me 'James Bond'."

Alan grinned at his son, "Well, I think she chose the perfect costume for you."

Don took a look in the mirror, and shook his head. "If you say so, Dad."

"I do. 'Zorro' fought for justice, and that's what you do."

Charlie asked, "Hey Dad, did you see where I put the whip for my costume?"

Alan said, "Maybe the kitchen. You should be careful with that. You could hurt yourself."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Dad I'll be fine. Beside, Don has one too."

Don replied, "I'm older."

"Well, both of you two need to be careful. No trying to show off, and out do each other."

Don smirked, "'Indiana Jones', huh?"

Charlie gave a sheepish grin, "Well, Amita loves all three movies, and Harrison Ford, so I thought it would be a good costume to wear."

Don raised an eyebrow, "Uh, huh? So you're wearing it for her."

Charlie's face turned red, as he scurried back upstairs. "Uh, I have to get the rest of my costume. And at least my girlfriend didn't have to dress me."

"Hey, watch it! I have a whip!"

Charlie called from upstairs, "I have one too. Just have to find it."

Don called back, "Good luck finding anything in your room."

"Whatever!"

Alan asked, "Do you need to annoy your brother so much."

Don gave an innocent smile, and replied, "Who me?"

Alan shook his head and went back to the paper.

Charlie came back down. "I'm ready to go. We just have to pick up Amita."

Alan got up from the EZ chair, "You two look great. Let me get my camera."

Both brothers groaned, "Dad!"

Alan scowled, "Aw, why not?"

Don quickly said, as he ushered Charlie to the door, "e don't have time, we have to go."

Don and Charlie both rushed out to the car away from their father, and the threat of the camera.

Don started to pull of the drive way, and then stopped. "I guess I shouldn't wear the mask while I'm driving."

Charlie replied dryly, "You may be right."

They pull out of the driveway, and headed over to pick Amita up.

Don asked, "Any idea on what her costume is going to be?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, she wouldn't tell me. Larry was really tight lipped about his costume too."

Don said, "Well, Colby has been talking non stop about him going as 'Han Solo', and David is going as 'Old School Batman'. His date is Claudia from the ME's office. She is going as 'Robin'."

Charlie asked, "Any idea on what Verity is going as?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me." Don answered slightly annoyed.

The pulled up to Amita's place, and Charlie was about to go to her door, when she came out. She was dressed in a black cat suit. She saw Charlie get out of the car, and gave him a wave.

Charlie said, "Uh, hey Amita. Love the costume. You um, look.. uh... really great."

She smiled, "Do you even know who I'm suppose to be?"

Charlie opened the car door for her, and she slid in.

Amita said, "Hi Don. Love the cape."

"Thanks. Nice 'Emma Peel' costume."

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Charlie climbed into the back seat. "That's right. 'Emma Peel'. That's a great costume."

"Thanks 'Indie'." Amita gave him an appreciate smile.

Charlie grinned back at Amita.

Amita asked, "So did Larry ever tell you what he was going as?"

"No. All he would say was that he was going as Megan's date. He wouldn't budge on anything more then that."

Amita laughed, "I have no idea how he is not bursting at the seams. He hates to keep secrets almost as much as you do."

The three of them arrived at the 'Olwick Annex Center' for the 'Breast Cancer Awareness Charity Ball'.

Don recognized some of the other guests. He spotted Lt. Gary Walker. "Lt. Walker. Nice to see you."

"Eppes. Good to see you, too. Nice costume."

Don tried to suppress a groan. "Ah, thanks."

Lt. Walker added. "'Zorro' was my favorite hero growing up, along with the 'Lone Ranger'."

Charlie said, "Hey, Lt. Walker. Are you on duty for the night?" He pointed to the man's usual police uniform that he wore.

He replied, "No, Professor. I'm in costume. I'm the bad guy from 'Terminator the T1000'."

Charlie laughed, "That couldn't be more appropriate for you to go as."

Lt. Walker smiled at Amita, "Ah, Miss Peel. You look wonderful."

Amita grinned, "Why, thank you. Come on gentleman, we may as well head in and see what else everybody is dressed as."

Inside the annex center, there were lights and glitter stars hanging from the ceiling. The servers were dressed as Jedi Knights. They wore long brown robes, and cream-colored tunics underneath. They even had light sabers attached to their waist bands. They had a string band, playing some jazz music, and photographers walking around taking pictures.

Don spied Merrick with his wife. They were dressed as Minutemen from the American Revolution. He also saw a few other people from his office dressed as super heroes.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, around and saw it was Nadine Hodges. She was dressed as cat woman; the 'Julie Newmar' version. It was a black suit, with a brass belt on her hips. She had her blond hair down, and little cat ears on. She gave him one of her sparkling smiles and purred, "Hello G-Man."

"Hey, Nadine. You look great."

"Thank you Don."

"It looks like the gala's a hit. You guys did a great job. So where is your cohort?"

She smiled, "Ah, Verity's around. I think she's checking on the silent auction in the next room."

Don grinned, " Any chance you'll tell me what her costume is?"

She looked like she was mulling it over. "Nah. I don't think I will. But, I'll give you a hint. She made one of the servers drop a whole tray of stemware when she came into the kitchen. Of course both of us were there, so I guess half the tray was for her, and other half was for me. Anyway, do you think she'd mind if you saved me one dance?"

"Nah, I don't think she'd mind."

"Good. Well, I better go and make some rounds." She gave him a coy smile, and said, "I like your costume. Very appropriate. She picked it, didn't she?" She fingered the tie that held the cape up.

Don nodded. His eyes gleamed through the holes in the mask. "Yeah, she did."

She looked him up and down, and purred, "Mmm. She has good taste in costumes, and in men," she said as she walked away. "No wonder we get along so well."

Don shook off the conversation with Nadine, and went to sit at the table where Charlie and Amita were.

As he walked over, he met up with Colby. He had a on a 'Hans Solo' costume, from the scene at the bar in 'Episode IV'. Colby gave him a huge grin. "Sweet costume, Don. That is really great."

"Thanks Colby. Yours is cool too."

"Yeah, I almost came as 'Luke', but I thought that I would make a better 'Hans'."

"Yeah, I think you're right, Colby. You got the wise cracks down to a science."

Both Don and Colby turned around. The comment was from David. He was wearing a 'Bat Man'; Adam West inspired- costume, and his date Claudia had her hair slicked back as 'Robin the Boy Wonder'.

"Hey, David. Hi, Claudia. Your two look great."

"Thanks, Zorro," David replied with a grin.

They took their seats, and munched on hors'douvres. An hour or so had passed, when Colby looked at the entranceway, and said, "Oh wow!"

All eyes went to see what had Colby speechless. In the entrance way stood Megan and Larry. Megan wore a diaphanous white dress, with a gold belt. She had on her arms, gold cuffs shaped like serpents and around her neck was a wide gold coin necklace. Atop her head was a gold beaded headdress to complete that completed the costume. Next to her, stood Larry. He was dressed as a Roman general. Under his left arm, he carried a centurion helmet. His normal nervous and absent-minded professor look, was replaced tonight with a regal and proud manner. He spotted the table where everyone was sitting, and said something to Megan. She turned her head to them, and nodded her head. Larry held out his arm for Megan, and the two of them glided over to the table.

Megan gave everyone a smile. "You all look great."

Amita smiled back, "Wow, you make a beautiful Cleopatra! Larry, are you Caesar, or Marc Antony?"

Larry pulled out a chair for Megan to sit. He answered, "Marc Antony, and I must say the rest of you look equally distinguished in said costumes."

Don said, "No wonder you two were so tight lipped about your costumes. I think you two outshine all the other couples."

Megan said, "Why, thank you. We had almost decided to come as 'MIB', but Larry suggested us going as Cleopatra and Marc Antony." She gave a fond smile to Larry, which made him blush a little.

The night wore on, and the guests danced and ate. Megan and Amita graciously danced with the Eppes brothers, Colby and Larry. It was getting close to 10:00 P.M., and Don still had not seen her. He danced his 'promised' dance with Nadine. He sat at the table and watched Larry and Megan; Charlie and Amita; and David and Claudia, as they danced. Even Colby had found someone. Don recognized the woman. She was from Forensic accounting. She wore the 'Princess Leia' costume, when she was disguised as the bounty hunter.

He sighed and took another sip of his drink.

He felt someone lean over, and whisper in his ear, "What does a girl need to do, to be rescued by Zorro?"

He felt himself grin, as he smelled her perfume. He turned, and said, "Are you in need of rescuing, Dear Lady?"

Verity replied, "Maybe."

"Well, by the looks of your costume, I think you could rescue yourself."

She grinned. "Like?" She gestured to the red 'Elektra' costume, from the 'Daredevil' movie.

"Let's see. Red leather pants, and a red leather corset? What's not to like? Nadine wasn't kidding about your costume being a knock out."

"Ah, I see 'Cat Woman' has already cornered you. Looks like you may be the one in need of rescuing."

"Jealous?"

She gave him a huge grin. "Maybe." She took out the sais daggers from her hips, and twirled them. "But I can handle her."

Don laughed, "I have no doubt."

"Are you going to ask me to dance, or should I find another hero?"

He took her hand and said, "May I have this dance?"

She tilted her head, as if to considered his request. "Hmm. I'm not sure. I'll have to check my dance card."

He pulled her to the dance floor, and held her close. He whispered, "Your dance card, I believe, is full for the evening."

* * *

The next morning, Charlie came downstairs. Alan was sitting in the dining room, looking at his laptop.

"Morning, Dad."

"Hey, Charlie. You have a good time last night?"

"Yeah. We all did."

"That's nice. There's some scrambled eggs and toast in the oven for you, if you're hungry."

Charlie walked into the kitchen, and came back in with a plate. He sat down to eat.

"Hey Dad, what are you looking at?"

Alan grinned. "A little birdie I know forwarded me some pictures from the gala last night."

Charlie grinned. "Really? Let me see."

He peered over his dad's shoulder.

There were photos of his table, and of all them dancing. Alan smiled at the photos.

He said, "Well, you all look great."

"Yeah, I think so too. Megan and Larry won the prize for 'Best Dressed Couple', and Lt. Walker won for 'Most Authentic' as 'The T1000'."

"Here's a nice won of your brother and Verity. "

Charlie agreed. "Yeah, he looks like he is having a good time. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. I think he really likes her."

"Who could blame him, with her dressed in that outfit. But I do think you are right, and we have the photos to prove it."

Alan smiled. "Here's a nice one of you and Amita, too. She makes a great 'Emma Peel'."

Charlie beamed at the photograph.

Alan gave a sly grin to Charlie, as he got up from the table. "I guess there is still hope for you and your brother on giving me grandchildren." He turned back to look at his son's face. He noticed it was a nice shade of crimson.


	6. B is for Baseball Game

Pairing/Characters: Don/OFC-Verity, Megan/Larry, Charlie/Amita, Colby, David, Alan  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Don is bringing his 'A' game!  
Word Count: 950  
Spoilers: S3 are applicable  
Notes: Part of my Alpha Series Thanks **mercilynn** for the beta. Oops, never posted to a comm !  
Prompt/Challenge (if applicable): that I could write a fic in less than 6 hours, and I did!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs, no money or fame made by me, oy!

I take my place on deck and kick at the dirt. The game is in the second of a double header, we're tied with the DEA team three to three. It's a warm fall day, the sun settling in the back of the trees; I can feel the buzz of anticipation around me.

Charlie calls out, giving Colby some quick tips - well, actually a stat on his hitting ratio and stance - thinking it will help him to get on base.

The DEA team is making comments, trying to distract him, the crowd cheers and cat calls out too. "Batter, batter swing! You suck, Granger!"

"Ball two!" the umpire yells. My teammates call out to Colby, telling him to get a hit.

David chimes in with a terse, "Don't mess it up, Granger!"

Colby turns his head to wink back at me. A silent conversation happens between the two of us, that he got the signal to bunt. I watch him choke up higher on the bat, settling into his stance. I can tell the pitcher is thinking that Colby is going to try to line drive it as he adjusts his body to throw another pitch.

Ha! I smirk to myself, he has no clue what is coming.

I feel energized and take a couple of practice swings before looking up, searching the crowd for that face. That face that for months now has made my heart buzz and my stomach do cartwheels.

I cup my hand over my eyes, the sun's glare making me squint a bit.

I see her and she smiles, I can't help but just smile back. I feel my eyes crinkle and my smile touching my eyes. My mom always said that was her favorite smile, she used to tell me that it was my soul shining out.

Verity gives me a little wave and I can tell she's giggling. I extend my hand and wave back, wishing my hand could touch her right now. I feel so connected to her - she 'gets' my life but is still removed enough, we don't talk shop. She's been there for me this past year as I work through my issues. I'm not saying that Dad and Charlie haven't because they have, it's just easier to open up to her. I find myself talking to God more, looking for God in things.

After being injured and coming so close to death, I sometimes think about how if I had died, how pained Dad and Charlie would be. How much my team and friends would suffer. And I think of what it would do to this woman. I hate seeing her sad.

I shake the depressing thoughts out of my head and take pleasure in where my life is now. I have a good relationship, a growing and mature one. We stay at each others places, sometimes just holding each other, no words needed. We talk nonchalantly about the future, moving in together - I've even told Dad that Verity may be 'the one'. We make love and I feel more than just satisfied. I feel my heart and mind opening to things. I find myself trusting people more. All of this is owed Verity... and to my best friend, my brother, Charlie. We both have grown so much in six years. No one could have a better pain in the neck for a brother as I do.

I turn my head and give Charlie a nod. He's sitting in the dugout, the assistant coach to the team. He writes something down in his notebook before he gives me a big thumbs up.

I chuckle to myself and then see Dad next to Verity. Amita is with him and they are cheering and clapping. I scan the crowd further and my eyes land on Megan and Larry. They look so happy, filled with love and joy. It was six months ago that Megan decided to leave the bureau and get her doctorate in Psychology. It was four months later that Larry and her were married and, to top it all off, they announced a week ago that she is expecting. They have one of the best relationships I have ever seen. I know like the stars they will last billions of years and burn bright.

I snap back into the moment, hearing the yelling as Colby takes off to first - loading up the bases for me to bring them all home. I saunter up to the plate, full of confidence and swagger, my best game face on. My past experience as a ball player tells me that I have the pitcher right where I want him. I can tell he is pretending that I don't scare him but I've already had three hits off of him today - I totally scare him. I take a couple of swings and settle into my first pitch, digging my heels in. The first pitch is a strike, the second a ball but that third, I hit it squarely on. It flies, flies out to left field. Yes, I fist pump. It's a home run.

"Yes!"

My teammates start to head for home as I take off to round the plates. My friends, family, and Verity are on their feet, cheering me on as I round second base.

"Woooooh! Don! Whooooh!"

I wave to them, grinning foolishly. I'm on my way towards home, my team coming out of the dug out to high five me.

"Don Eppes is the man!" I hear, and throw my head back, laughing.

I reply, "Yes, I am!"

I think to myself as I look over at Verity one more time, Life is good.


End file.
